This disclosure relates to cartons for packaging bottles, which are provided with handle flaps designed to prevent interference with the bottle necks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,036 issued Sep. 9, 1975 and owned by the assignee of this application discloses a fully enclosed bottle carton that includes a so-called false score formed in the bottom wall.
Canadian patent 1,166,211 owned by the assignee of this application discloses a carton for beverage containers which is similar in some respects to the carton disclosed in this application.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,598 and 5,246,112 owned by the assignee of this application disclose and claim cartons which are directed to the problem of minimizing bottle breakage by imparting an inward taut gripping force to the group of bottles packaged within the carton thereby to minimize the possibility of damage to the bottles due to collisions between adjacent bottles.